Kendall: Teenage Treasure
by Chasen Holtwood
Summary: Kendall Eaglewood discovers what it's like to be one of God's treasures.


**Unforgettable Summer**-_Chasen Eaglewood_

Chapter 1: Party Promises

Kendall Eaglewood wasn't the party-type, but he figured he'd give it a try. What's the worst that could happen? The party started at eight, and it was only six. He had plenty of time to get ready.

"Galen," Kendall asked into the phone. "Are you going tonight?" he asked. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, but I'm not really a party-all-night person." Galen admitted.

"Do you really think the party will last all night? I know I have a curfew." Kendall said.

"It probably will. Most high school parties do. I have a curfew, too. You know my folks!" Galen laughed. An awful thought stuck Kendall.

"Galen! What if we have to leave before all the girls at the party do? That's so embarrassing, we'd never live that down!" Kendall whispered into the phone. He began pacing around his room as he and Galen talked of the worst situations possible.

"So when's your curfew? Mine's ten. Mom first said eight, but I got on my hands and knees. It worked! You should try it." Galen suggested. Kendall nervously laughed, not ready to tell Galen the truth.

"I'll try that." Kendall assured Galen. Galen asked Kendall about his curfew again. Kendall stalled the answer.

"C'mon! Is it worse than seven?" Galen asked. Kendall said yes. Galen lowered the time and each time Kendall said it was worse. "What kind of parent wants their kid back by six? Are you even going?" Galen asked. Kendall stuttered.

"I still have to ask." Kendall admitted. Galen let out a long sigh of relief.

"Oh. There's still hope! Do you want me to come over and help persuade?" Galen asked mischievously. Kendall agreed and around an hour later, Galen showed up for the ugly part of any teen's party life: asking permission.

"Ms. Eaglewood! Please!" Kendall discovered Galen was a horrible persuader at the last minute.

"Mom, I'll be back by eleven." Kendall even got down on his hands and knees like Galen had advised. Here they were, the big, strong party teens, on the kitchen floor begging Kendall's mom to let Kendall party for once in his life.

"Eleven?" Ms. Eaglewood asked. She shook her head. Her long, wavy dark brown hair fell at her chest. She was petite, slim, and very stubborn. Kendall didn't know he wanted to go to this party so badly.

"Ha ha! You can't get away with a longer curfew than mine!" Galen laughed. Kendall sighed.

"Galen's curfew is ten. We can drive there and back together." Kendall said, becoming desperate. It was Friday night, Kendall didn't usually fall asleep until midnight, anyway!

"Nope! Nice try, Kendall." Ms. Eaglewood said like she used to when Kendall was younger and trying to sneak a cookie before dinner.

"Ms. Eaglewood! You're still young, like twenty five!" Galen said randomly trying to butter up Kendall's young mom with complimenting her on her age.

"Thirty five, Galen. Fine! You can go, Kendall." Ms. Eaglewood said at last. Kendall and Galen whooped and high-fived each other.

"What's my curfew?" Kendall asked nervously. Galen crossed his fingers, hoping Kendall could stay for at least over an hour, but not a longer curfew time than his!

"Six." Ms. Eaglewood said. Kendall jumped up from the couch he and Galen had just been high-fiving and whooping on.

"Mom! The party starts at six." Kendall said, giving his mom the puppy-dog face.

"Kendall, I want to let you go, but I just don't think your ready for an actual party." she admitted. Kendall glanced at Galen nervously, just to make sure he wasn't laughing at him.

"Why not? Kendall's sixteen, he's not a little kid anymore." Kendall's thirteen year-old sister, Chasen said as she ran down the stairs. "Mom, please. It's just one party. He's more mature than Galen, and Galen's a year older! He's aced almost all of his tests for the past three months. Give him a reward!" Chasen said. After her small speech, she mouthed 'you owe me' to Kendall, who hugged her.

"What do you mean, more mature than me?" Galen asked.

"Fine. Eight, okay, Kendall?" Ms. Eaglewood said. Kendall hugged his mom.

"Ha ha! Earlier curfew!" Galen laughed. Chasen shook her head.

"I rest my case, Galen." Chasen said, shaking her long, wavy brown haired head. That's the usual witty Chasen.

"Take your phone, call every half hour, that'd be calling four times, okay, Honey? Just call every fifteen minutes!" She said, nervously pacing around the kitchen.

"Every half hour is fine. I'll be super safe, expect when Galen's driving." Kendall joked. Ms. Eaglewood looked horrified. Kendall laughed and hugged his mom again.

"I'll be fine and back by eight, I promise."


End file.
